Diamond and Pearl Adventures!
by AkumaRyu666
Summary: Just a story rendition of the popular Diamond and Pearl games.


**Diamond and Pearl Adventures!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokémon**

**Hello Pokémon** **fans! I'm AkumaRyu666 and I decided to dedicate my first fic to the new Pokémon** **games Diamond and Pearl. Pokémon 's my favorite video game seriers ever!... Except for Street Fighter! Man Akuma is so freaking cool! But this isn't about Street Fighter. Anyways, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_... Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly colored Pokemon eluded detection. The rumored red Gyarados failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team..._

"Eh, who cares?" a boy asked asked rhetorically as he shut the tv with his remote, "Who needs a Gyarados when you have... a Nintendo Wii!?" The boy was at the tender age of fifteen and he dark brown eyes and short black hair that spiked in every direction. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a black vest, blue cargo pants, red shoes, a long red scarf, and a strange red beret like hat that covered his hair. He chuckled, knowing his annoying friend Pearl had heard. '_Heh. he's probably pissed off.'_

* * *

"That basterd!" a boy yelled. The fair skinned boy had deep blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He wore a red and white striped polo shirt, a pair of black jeans, brown loafers, and a long green scarf. '_How could Diamond insult me Pearl!? Grr, It makes me want to crush something. Oh crap no! Damn him! He made my soda can explode in my hand! I will have my revenge!'_ He grabbed his phone and dialed Diamond's house phone number. '_Just wait Diamond, you will get a full taste of my ansatsuken!'_

* * *

_Liu Kang Wins!_

"Victory is mine!" said Diamond as he shut down his Wii and tv, "I wonder what Mom made for lunch?"

He made his way down the stairs while hearing his mom say, "Ok, I'll be sure to tell him dear. Bye."

"Who was that Mom?" he asked.

"Oh just your friend Pearl dear. I think he wanted to ask you something."

"Really, what?"

"I don't know. You better go over there and find out."

"Ok." Diamond left his home and walked over towards Pearl's, which was identical to Diamond's house. When he reached the house, he knocked on the door.

It opened and Diamond heard a yell, "Shoryuken !" before he was smashed in the chin by Pearl's flying uppercut. Diamond fell a few feet a way and landed hard on the ground before he got knocked out. "Haha!" laughed Pearl at his triumph over his friend, "Ansatsuken 1, whatever the hell Liu Kang uses zero! Now I just need to get him over to the lake and I can use him as bait for the Red Gyrados. But first, I need to go get my stuff." Pearl ran back into his house to get his potions and such, leaving Daimond on the ground.

A few minutes later, Diamond woke up and rubbed his chin to relieve his pain. But he felt something was missing. His pants were still on, He still had his shoes. His shirt was still there. He could feel his scarf around his neck. His hat- wait his hat. It was gone. "Pearl!" roared Diamond.

"Yes," said Pearl coming through the door way now donning a backpack.

"What did you do with my hat!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. This is the first time I've seen you today. I cannot believe you would accuse me of such a heinous crime."

"Cut the crap Pearl! Only you are a geeky enough about Street Fighter to memorize techniques from it."

"Ok so maybe-and this is a big maybe-I did knock you out, but I swear I had nothing to do with your hat. Besides, that hat is gay."

"You're the one that got it for my birthday!"

"I know, why did you think I got. Oh man, it was so funny, everybody in town made fun of you for like a year. As a matter of fact, I think people are still making fun of you."

"You douche! Why I ought to pound your face in! But first, why the hell did you call me over here!"

"Can't I just ask m best friend to come over and hang out? I ask you Diamond, is that wrong?"

"Yes! 90 of the time we're together it usually involves one of your retarded plans!"

"Hey man, they are not retarded!"

"**Sure**, what is it this time."

"This time!" yelled Pearl with much gusto and punching his fist into the air, "We're going to the lake and capturing... A red Gyrados!"

"Are you kidding me Pearl!" laughed Diamond, "There's no way a red Gyrados is in our lake."

"There is to Pearl! I will prove it to you! Unless... you're scared of it of course."

"Hell no!" yelled Diamond grabbing on to Pearl's scarf and dragging Pearl out into route, "We're going!"

"Diamond," hacked Pearl as he tried to release Diamond's grasp on is scarf, "I can't breathe!"

"Good, that means I don't have to listen to you anymore." The two continued to walk like this until they reached the lake.

"God damnit Diamond," yelled Pearl, "I ought to Hurricane Kick you!"

"Can you keep it down you two!" The two boys snapped their heads to where the voice came from. They saw a tall man of sixty standing there. He had a grey beard that matched his hair, a brown trenchcoat, black suit pants, a white button up longsleeved shirt under a blue sweatervest, and brown shoes. "You two should be ashamed," said the man, "This place is a delicate Pokémon environment and you two are disrupting it with your bickering."

"Up yours old timer!" yelled Pearl, "I'll beat you like an egg if you boss me around!"

"Don't talk to Professor Rowan like that!" yelled a girl that walked next to the old man. This girl was (in the eyes of the boys) extremely attactive. She had dark blue hair covered by a white beanie, scarf around her neck, white undershirt covered by a black sleeveless shirt that showed off cleavagelittle too short, pink boots, and a big duffle bag draped on her shoulder. But her biggest asset was her big breasts.

"Heh, um sorry about that," said Diamond nervously. '_My God! I think I'm in love.' _"My name is-"

"Shoryuken!" yelled Pearl, smashing Diamond's chin with his fist and sending his friend into the wild grass, "Hey there baby, my name's Pearl. Why don't we ditch the old man and get our groove on back at my place. What do you say hotstuff?"

"You pervert!" roared the girl. She grasped him by the shirt and glared into his eyes with her own, devilish ones.

"No need to be mad baby," replied Pearl, "If you don't want to ditch the old man, I suppose he could join too."

"GO DIE!" roared the girl as she tossed Pearl into the wild grass.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Pearl as he landed hard into the grass next to Diamond.

"Come along Dawn," mumbled the Professor with contempt for the boys, "Let's get going, no need to be harassed by these young men any longer."

"Right Professor," replied Dawn.

"My kind of woman right there," chuckled Pearl as he watched the two leave the lake, "Hot, hot, hot, and hot. I wonder if the Gyrados is he-"

"You basterd!" yelled Diamond as he punched Pearl in the face, "I knew you were the one who knocked me out!"

"Hey man that hurt!" yelled Pearl, clutching his bloody nose, "You're just jealous because I put the moves on that girl and now she's totally into me!"

"Are you insane?" asked Diamond, "She hammer threw you into the tall grass!"

"She's just playing hard to get," chuckled Pearl, "I'll bet you she'll sneak into my house and have sex with me."

"Sure," said Diamond sarcastically, "And before we know it, wild Pokémon will come out and attack us. Oh shit look out!" He pushed Pearl out of the way right as a wild Starly tackled the dark haired boy.

"Gah!" grunted Diamond as he crashed to the ground.

"Diamond!" yelled Pearl as a second starly flew at him, "Shoryuken!" Pearl tried to hit the bird with his jumping uppercut punch, but the Starly flew in a circle, dodging the punch and came back to tackle Pearl. "Damn!" growled the boy as he crashed right next to his companion, "This is your fault Diamond!"

"How is this my fault!" roared Diamond, "If anything, this is your fault! You were the one who punched me into this hellhole and you got yourself into it when you harassed that girl!"

"Hey man I- hey wait what is that? Oh my god we're saved! There's a brown bag over there with Pokéballs in it!" cheered Pearl.

"Good Idea Pearl!" said Diamond, "Except there's one little problem. There are two little friggin Starlies after us that'll kill us before we can get to the bag!"

"Hey man!" yelled Pearl, "You didn't let me finish! As I was saying, since I am obviously a much better fighter than you, I will hold off e birds while you get Pokémon for the both of us."

"Fine!" said Diamond as he ran to the bag, "But the only reason you beat me up is because you always catch me off guard!"

"Just do what I say and I'll kick your ass later," replied Pearl as the two Starlies flew toward him. Pearl jumped into the air, adjusted his right leg perpandicular to his body, and yelled, "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Pearl started spinning like a hurricane and he managed to drive off the two birds.

"Got 'em," panted Diamond as he grabbed two of the three Pokéballs in the sack, "First Pokéball Go!" Diamond tossed the Pokéball and it released a small green turtle with a twig on its head.

"Turtwig!" growled the little turtle.

"So I guess your name is Turtwig eh?" asked Diamond rhetorically, "Oh shit I forgot, I don't know how to battle."

"Ow!" yelled Pearl as he slid next to Diamond, "Damned harpies! What do you mean you don't know how to battle!?"

"When you were studying Pokémon," replied Diamond, "I was studying to be an accontant."

"Are you serious!?" laughed Pearl, motioning for the other Pokéball, "Give it here, I'll show you how it's done." Diamond handed it to him and Pearl tossed it. It released a red monkey with its ass on fire. "Sweet a Chimchar!" cheered Pearl, "Looks like I have the better Pokémon! Chimchar show these feather brains your Scratch attack!"

"Chimchar!" growled Chimchar. It used Turtwig as a boost and scratched the two Starlies with one of his hands.

"Starly!" cried te birds as they slowly descended.

"Don't get shown up by some monkey with its ass on fire Turtwig!" yelled Diamond, "Tackle!"

"Turt!" roared Turtwig. He ran full speed and jumped into the air and tackled the first Starly. The Starly gave out a cry and barely managed to fly away after the hit.

"Now jump off of Chimchar and Tackle the other one!" yelled Diamond.

"Wig!" growled Turtwig. Turtwig, still charging, jumped off of the frightened airborne Chimchar and smashed into the Starly.

"Starly!" screeched the bird as it slowly flew away from the two Pokémon.

"Chimchar chim!" roared the little monkey as it pointed and glared at Turtwig.

"Yeah Diamond!" yelled Pearl, "Why did you make your Turtwig do that!?"

"Because Pearl!" yelled Damond, "I was trying to **not** get killed by those Satanic birds!"

"You wanna go now you basterd!" yelled Pearl, "My Chimchar will crush the wimpy turtle!"

"You wish!" yelled Diamond, "My Turtwig will stomp out the flame on your monkey's ass!"

"Bring it them Diamond!"

"We're gonna beat you down to the ground!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Dawn, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM!"

"Aw shit!" cursed Pearl.

"Good idea Pearl!" yelled Diamond, "Now we have some pissed off chick to deal with! Now what do we do genius!"

* * *

Well how did you like it? I hope to update this frequently so you don't have to wait. Anyways, enjoy and review.


End file.
